


Leather and Lace

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Lace Panties, M/M, No penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Liam has a surprise in his pants.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).



Theo slammed his book closed and glared at his boyfriend. "We're supposed to be studying." They were on Liam's bed. Theo sat against the headboard while Liam lay on his stomach with his head towards the foot. His ass was on perfect display through his jeans.

"I am studying," Liam said, defensively.

Theo took a deep exaggerated sniff of the air. "I knew you liked history, but that's a whole new fetish. You aren't going to ask me to wear a powdered wig, right?"

Liam rolled on to one elbow and looked at his boyfriend. Theo could see traces of pink in his cheeks. "Okay, yeah I'm horny, but I was trying to ignore that."

"Well, you're distracting me with the smell of your hornyness." Theo watched Liam lick his lips. His mind supplied a lot more interesting things Liam could be doing with his mouth. "I think it's time to do something about it."

Liam bit his lip. The smell of his arousal grew. "What do you have in mind?"

Theo smirked. "You tell me littlewolf. You started it." Liam's blush deepened and he looked down. The smell of embarrassment added another layer to the arousal in the air.

A nervous smile crossed his lips. "I've been thinking about you all day."

Theo offered his hand. When Liam took it he pulled the beta up into his lap. They sat chest to chest. Liam straddled him, sitting on his thighs. Theo cupped his ass and pulled him close. Their hard cocks pressed together through their clothes. "You've got me this hard just from your scent, littlewolf. Tell me what you want me to do with it."

Liam rocked a little and shuddered. "Get rough." When Theo stayed quiet he sighed and with each word his blush got darker and spread farther. "You know, bite me, scratch, pull my hair…" The more he talked the more he got into it, and the closer his mouth got to Theo's until he whispered over his lips, "tie my hands and hold me down, use me. Use my body to pleasure yourself, and tell me what a good little slut I am."

Theo closed the distance in a needful kiss. Slowly, his hand slid up Liam's back, and tickled along the back of his neck before he tightened his fist in Liam's hair, pulled back at a sharp angle and licked up his neck. Liam writhed and moaned. "Use you?" Theo asked.

Liam made a desperate wordless sound.

"And what if I use you in a way that gets me off, but not you? What if I leave you hard and aching and dripping, but don't do anything that would let you come?"

Liam looked worried for a moment then he smiled. "Then I'll be horny and frustrated and the smell will still be too distracting for you to study."

"It's sexy when you use your brain." He slipped his hand down the back of Liam's jeans and froze. Liam wore cotton boxers. Liam always wore cotton boxers, but if that was true, why did Theo feel lace? "What are you hiding, littlewolf?"

Liam blushed scarlet. He looked down. His voice was quiet, unsure as he whispered, "I wanted to feel sexy today."

He pulled Liam's shirt over his head and threw him to the bed. Liam unfastened his jeans and Theo ripped them off. The beta lay on the bed naked except for a pair of black lace panties. They were high waisted and completely trapped Liam inside. He strained against the fabric. Drops of precome oozed through the lace.

A choked whine came from Theo's suddenly dry throat. "Fuck, Liam," he whispered. "Roll over. Show me your ass." 

Liam got up on his hands and knees. The panties hugged and showed off his perfectly round small ass. Theo ran his hand over the rough lace over the smooth tight flesh.

Theo had to force himself to breathe. It was too hot. He stood up and stripped out of clothes. "Tied up, right?" Liam looked over his shoulder and nodded. 

The handcuffs were thick black leather and secured together with ten inches of heavy chain. Liam stood on his knees and held his hands behind his back. Theo fastened the buckles carefully on each of Liam's wrists, and tested the chain. "How's this feel?"

"Perfect," Liam whispered.

Theo pressed himself against Liam's back, and took a deep breath of Liam's scent. "You look so fucking hot in those, but you know that, don't you? You even said you wore them to feel sexy." The words came as a deep vibrating growl that made Liam shudder and press his ass backwards. 

Theo rocked his hips. His hard cock rubbing against the rough lace sent new sensations through his body. He held Liam tight around the waist with one arm. With the other he took hold of his neck. He didn't squeeze. They hadn't talked about breath play, so he just held him. 

"Do you masterbate in them?" He let one fanged tooth graze Liam's ear, and kept rubbing himself against Liam's ass. 

"Yes." The word was somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

"I can't wait to see what those look like on you when they're soaked in come." He took his hand off Liam's neck and took another fist full of his hair. He bit his neck in small and careful nibbles.

Liam moaned and swore. He shuddered against Theo's cock and pawed at this stomach as much as his cuffed hands could.

Theo pushed Liam face first into the bed. "Naughty, naughty, pulling at the handcuffs." He stepped back to enjoy the sight of Liam with his lace covered ass in the air, his hands cuffed behind his back and face pressed hard into the mattress.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Liam asked.

"Not tonight, I would have to take those off of you to do that. Like I said I want to see them soaked in come." He slapped Liam's ass. "Move up, and put your legs together."

Liam did as he was told, making room on the bed. Theo knelt behind him and pushed his dick between Liam's thighs. "Fuck, littlewolf. This feels amazing." 

This was a range of sensations Theo had never considered. Liam's thighs, soft hair and hard muscles squeezed him against the scratchy lace of the panties. When he slid forward he felt Liam's balls and the base of his cock all still covered in lace.

He pressed a hand between Liam's shoulder blades and held him down. He thrust harder, faster. "Fuck. I'm not going to last like this. You're just too fucking hot. Too sexy in those."

He reached for Liam's neglected shaft with his free hand. The beta cried out in wordless pleasure at the contact. Theo stroked in time with his thrusts. 

Orgasm building, he looked down the line of Liam's back, the leather handcuffs holding his hands, the black lace covering the curve of his hip. He dug his nails into Liam's back and came. Liam came thrusting against his hand.

As soon as their orgasms finished Theo flipped Liam on his back. He sat back on his knees, and watched Liam's shaft twitch and start to soften in the come soaked panties. 

"I'm going to get you a lace jock brief, a full lace front with an open back," Theo said.

"That sounds fun, but can you untie me first?" Liam gave a lazy smile. 

Theo chuckled. "Yeah, I probably should. We still have studying to do."


End file.
